Love,Hate and Everything in Between
by E.D.B hufflepuff
Summary: Hp!Brittana.We are enemies,right? So why do I love her so much? Read and find out what happens when two soulmates meet, can they leave the past behind or will it haunt them?Everything is about to chang.Brittana,faberry,klaine and many more..
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee or Hary potter and anything else**

* * *

**Sunday the 7 of July 2007 **

It was a normal day in the world for everyone, muggles and wizards together, but because of the three things that happen today the world will never be the same.

**Little Whinging, ****7 Privet Drive****, the Lopez ****resident.**

The Lopez is a powerful and rich family full of pure blood wizards which were in the Slytherin House at Hogwarts. Antonio Lopez, a strong and handsome man is a famous Arithmancer and his wife Maribel Lopez, a kind and pretty woman is a Healer in the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Antonio's mother Gloria Lopez is a cold and snob woman who was a Death Eater and a powerful witch back in the days but today she stays at home and helps her son and his wife to raise their oneyears old son Noah "Puck" Lopez.

* * *

It's 8 o'clock in the morning and Antonio is being awaked by his wife screaming. "Antonio get up my water just broke down". Antonio jumps out of bed, puts his shirt and shoes and helps his wife go downstairs. "Mom Maribel's water just broke down I taking her to the hospital, watch after Puck" he says while helping his wife to go out of the door and in to the car. Gloria nods and wishes them good luck and then closes the front door. Antonio drives like a mad man to the hospital because his wife is screaming and in pain. When they arrive the doctor and nurses take them to the delivery room. Come on Maribel one last push and it's over" the doctor says. "It's all your fault, I hate you so much right now!" Maribel yells and holds Antonio's hand so hard that he doesn't feels it any more but he doesn't care because today is theday his second child is born.

Then there is silence in the room and the only screams you can hear is the baby's.

Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lopez it's a healthy baby girl" the doctor says and smiles.

After the baby is clean he gives her to them." She is perfect" Maribel says "Our perfect little baby". Antonio smiles and kisses his wife head "How do we call her?" he asks. Maribel thinks a little and says "Santana".** "Santana Diabla Lopez" **Antonio adds. "Welcome to the family Santana" Maribel says and smiles while looking at her daughter's brown and beautiful eyes.

* * *

**so tell me if you have ideas or something to add :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee or Harry Potter or anything else.**

* * *

**Sunday the 7 of July 2007 **

**London, ****Craven Hill Gardens, ****Paddington 7, the Pierce ****resident.**

The Pierce family were a kind family, not very rich but happy with what they have. Tom Pierce is a tall, strong and nice man. He is a muggle and he is working as a dentist. His wife Alice is a nice and kind woman. She is a pure blood witch who chose to marry a muggle. She worked as an Auror back in the days but now she is working in the Muggle Liaison Office. Lucy Quinn Fabray Pierce is their one year old daughter who is called Fabray on her grandmother's last name.

It's 8 o'clock in the morning and Quinn is already in day care. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce are driving now to the supermarket when "honey I think my water just broke down", Tom changed the direction and drove to the hospital fast. When they arrive the doctor took them to the delivery room. " Tom it's goanna be ok, I won't die this time…"."I know, I love you so much" tom says. " I love you too"." Ok we are ready, you need to start to push now" the doctor says.

After 30 minutes

"It's hurt so much…" Alice cries and screams "come on another push" the doctor says. "I can't I just can" Alice says and cries. "Come on sweetie another push and it's over, come on" Tom says calmly to his wife.

Then there is silence in the room and the only screams you can hear is the baby's.

And then the heart beat machine stops.

"We are losing her" the doctor yells "bring the CPR machine fast". The nurses bring the CPR machine and start the CPR. "Come on, come on we are losing her" the doctor says. Tom was standing there and didn't know what to do, he was in shock.

After 5 minutes the heart beat started again. "Ok we done it" the doctor says with relief. "What happened where is my baby" Alice says with panic. "She is alright, the nurses are cleaning her" Tom says with tears in his eyes. "Hey why are you crying?" Alice asks. "Everything is ok honey, you are ok, the baby is ok" Tom says and smiles. "Here she is a beautiful baby girl" the doctor says and gives her to them. "She is so magnificent" Tom says "how do we call her?". "Brittany" Alice says with a smile. "**Brittany Susan Pierce**" Tom adds and kisses his wife head. "Hello Brittany" Alice says while smiling and looking in the beautiful blue like ocean eyes.

* * *

**So the story will continue and be intresting just keep reading :) if you have any ideas or things you wanna say I would like to hear them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee or Harry Potter or anything alse..**

* * *

**After 11 years…**

"Mummy I got it, I got it" little 11 years old Santana was yelling while running to the kitchen. "What did you got, honey"? Maribel asks. "My Hogwarts letter, I got it, I'm goanna be a Slytherin". Santana says to her mother with a smirk. "it's grate honey, we will go shop today for the things, for you and your brother, go tell him to get ready we are going in ten minutes". She says and goes to get ready and tell her husband. Santana goes to her brother's room and opens it without knocking. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screams, there he is her 12 years old brother Puck, reading a playboy. lucky for her he was fully clothed. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, GET OUT!" he yells at her. "I just wanted to say that we are going to Daigon Alley… so get dressed and come to the basement in ten minutes, stupid boy." She says and walks to her bedroom fast to get ready.

**In the basement**

"Ok you know what to do. Take the floo powder and speak really clearly" Maribel says and passes the powder to her husband. "Ok Antonio you go first and then Puck". They go inside the floo network one by one and then it's Santana's turn. "Ok honey take some powder and go inside the network" she does as she is told "good, now says were clearly Daigon Alley" Santana takes a big breath and says "Daigon Alley" and throws the powder and suddenly she is there. She steps out of the network and goes to her father and brother who are waiting for her and sees her mother behind her. Antonio says to them "ok now I will go with Puck to Flourish and Blotts and buy all the books that are needed to Santana and Puck and you go with Santana to Ollivanders Wand Shop and buy her a wand, it's about time she get one." Maribel agrees and takes Santana. "We meet you at Flourish and Blotts." She says and they go to Ollivander.

**Ollivanders Wand Shop**

"Welcome Miss Lopez how may I help you?" Ollivanader asks them with a smile. "hello sir, it's time that my little Santana gets her wand" she says with a proud smile. "Of Course, so let's start" he says.

"Ok let's see Santana which wand is your match" he says to her. "Come and stand here and take this wand and try to move it" he says and gives her a wand and she does as she is told.

BAM! The lamp just broke, oops… "Ok, maybe this one" he says and gives her another wand. She takes a deep breath and moves her left hand few times and the papers on the desk began to go up in to flames. "Ok defiantly not this" he says and shakes his head.

Then someone else comes in to the shop…

* * *

**To be continued..**

**so tell me if you like it or not, if you have any ideas. It's my first story so tell me if you like the way I write it or not or is there another way I should write it :)  
**


End file.
